


Be Cool

by JaqofSpades



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli's trying to play it cool, but Veronica's making it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ask box fic for aburningviolin on tumblr: "There's a crazy little place that I know, where the drinks are hotter than chilli sauce."

*

He hadn't been planning to go to Mac's party, but Veronica's text message had six sad faces and it wasn't as if he had anything else to do on a Saturday night. It's past eleven by the time he gets there, and the girl is three sheets to the wind on some woeful stuff out of can. 

"Mmmm - tequila," she giggles. "Is this what Mexico tastes like?"

She watches him with laughing eyes as he stumbles a little bit, and then pouts when he refuses to play. He tried not to flirt with Veronica when she was drunk - girl was bad enough sober, but her filter vanished altogether when she was under the influence. And since she'd split from that Piz kid, they'd been sliding closer and closer towards outright come ons. One day soon, he'll call her on that, but it's not gonna be at a dorm party crammed with college kids watching his every move.

But she's killing him. And his family's from fucking Jalisco. He'll be damned if he lets her think tequila tastes like that red syrup shit. 

"That's not fucking tequila, V. You wanna know what Mexico tastes like, come drinking with me," he says, and maybe that's all it would be. Two friends, drinking together, propping each other up on the way home.

Or not.

"Oh, I wanna know alright," she purrs, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. Maybe his eyes linger a little too long, because when he looks up, she's watching him so carefully he realises she is more sober than he thinks. "It's a date," she chirps, and he knows she's just waiting for him to disagree.

His heart is in his mouth for a second, but once upon a time he was the king of the fucking PCH, and he's just remembered Veronica Mars was far from immune. So he swaggers a little closer, crowds her against the wall and breathes the words straight into her ear.

"Yeah, and that means you get to taste anything you like, chica."

He smirks at her little sound of shock, then shrugs.

"Up to you. But there's this crazy little place I know ..."

"... where the drinks are hotter than chilli sauce and the boss is a cat named Joe," she warbles, hips starting to sway.

The movie had kinda sucked, but that scene had been way hot, they'd agreed after watching it together. She holds his eyes, now, and walks her fingers up his chest to slide them slowly round his neck, one hand tickling over the lines of his favourite tattoo.

"So tequila it is then. But we'll have to get something to eat too," she says lightly, still undulating to the song only they can hear. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to be so drunk I can't dance for you."

He slams his eyes shut to help find a measure of control, and when he finally opens them, she's the cat who swallowed a fucking boatload of canaries. He's willing to give her this one, though. For that visual, he's willing to let her win every verbal duel they'll ever have.

"Dinner it is," he says simply, and she's so close that it's easy to ignore all of the curious stares and tug her that last few inches that makes it possible for their lips to meet. He'd meant it to be a little kiss, really, but then she opens her mouth and the sugary tang of fucked-up tequila bursts over his tongue, and underneath, it's all Veronica.

He loses his head for a while, and when reality interjects, someone is clapping somewhere, and he thinks it was Fennel who yelled "about time". He just smiles and waves, because he finally knows what Veronica Mars tastes like, and he's taking her out tomorrow night, and maybe she was joking about the dance, but maybe she wasn't and damn if he isn't looking forward to finding out.

_fin_


End file.
